mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Smith vs. Rin Nakai
The first round began. Nakai moving a lot early. Smith staying low. Smith lands a right. She lands a left uppercut. 4:00. Smith lands a good body shot. Smith lands a nice crisp left and another. She lands a left and a right and stuffs a single. Smith easily stuffs another. 3:00. Nakai lands an OK left hook. Smith lands a hard right. Nakai lands a decent right. Nakai lands a short right and they clinch. They trade a couple rights inside, Nakai lands a good left, tosses Smith down with 2:00. Smith stands to the clinch. She stuffs another throw. Nakai has a headlock, lost it. They break. Nakai lands a leg kick and eats a counter right. Smith lands a nice right to the body. 1:00. She lands a jab. Nakai lands an OK right. Nakai jabs the body, lands a right uppercut. 35. Nakai lands a counter right. Smith lands a big right and a right uppercut and a left. 15. Smith lands a right, Nakai gets a double as R1 ends but it's 10-9 Smith. R2 began. Smith lands a right and stuffs a double. Smith lands an eyepoke but they keep going. Smith lands a hard right. A double jab as well, Nakai gets a single to half-guard, 4:00. Nakai defends a sweep. She's working towards mount. 3:00. Smith struggling to cagewalk with her feet. Nakai lands a couple short lefts. She passes to side control, Smith trying to cagewalk, gets a reverse triangle with it! Oh shit, the crowd oohs. Nakai escapes and they scramble. Nakai still on top in half-guard. Nakai thinking arm triangle. She passes to side control with it. Smith trying to cagewalk again. 2:00. It's tight. Smith struggling to alleviate the pressure with her feet on the cage, keeping her hips up. Regardless Rin's winning the round. Smith escapes, crowd oohs, Smith lands a high kick and a body kick and a right, Nakai ducks a high kick, eats two right uppercuts, the crowd oohs. 1:00 as Smith lands a jab right uppercut. Smith lands a right and hurts her with a high kick. Nakai gets a single to half-guard, wow. She's working towards another arm triangle, lets it go after passing to side control. 30. Smith regains half-guard. 15. "Push her away!" Nakai lands a couple lefts. R2 ends, 10-9 Nakai. R3 began. Smith lands a left to the body. She lands a jab. Smith lands a stiff one, she's got a very low stance. Smith lands a right uppercut and a right, Nakai bulls into a clinch, Smith stuffs the throw and they break. 4:00. Nakai beginning to tire indeed. Smith lands a right uppercut. And a hard left uppercut. Smith lands a stiff jab. And another and a left uppercut. Nakai lands a right. Smith lands a jab, they clinch. 3:00. Nakai lands some rights inside, they break. And lands one on the break. Smith lands a big right and a left and a right. Smith lands a hard jab. And a hard right to the body. And another. And a beautiful left uppercut. Nakai tries a low single, Smith stuffs it to the clinch, 2:00. Smith breaks with a nice right. Smith lands a hard right to the body. And a nice left to the body. Nakai works hard for a double, Smith stuffs it to the clinch. She gets a hip throw to side control, shit. Smith regains half-guard. 1:00. Smith giving up the back possibly. 35. Smith is standing. 15. Nakai keeping her down. R3 ends, 10-9 Smith IMO. 29-28 Smith IMO, Nakai simply didn't do enough in that last round.. 30-27, 29-28 twice UD for.. Smith. Smith was very classy towards a disappointed but amicable Nakai.